


Cloudy Days

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Controlling, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss AU, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, he loves reader so so much, he's pretty dam tame in this, mob boss steve, more like grey steve, reader loves steve so so much, soft dark Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You had secrets, Steven doesn't like that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Cloudy Days

“But Steven.” you plead softly.

Said man turns around slowly, it’s been a long time since you talked back in anyway to him and while he knows this isn’t really back talking, you’re still questioning him, his frown is sad as he takes your hands in his, “No more, I said no, that’s the end of it, I shouldn’t have to remind you of that.”

You swallow thickly looking up at him, normally every year when you went out to do this thing he was away working and never ever noticed. You would always tack it on to your shopping trip and no more than 15 minutes tops.

This year he was staying home with you and now it was creating a problem and you didn’t dare tell him in case he got upset you’ve been doing it this whole time without telling him about it.

“Yes Steven.” you whisper, turning sad at the idea of not going this year.

“Are you alright? You’ve seemed off all day.” he ask softly and fuck you’re no good at lying to him, you nod your head and go to say what you want to say but you never get the chance, one of his men come in and whisper something to him, he leaves you with a kiss to the cheek and quiet, “Stay here.” before he’s gone from the bedroom.

You stand there ringing your hands, you’ve been with Steven for so long now, ten years in a few months, in all that time, you have always been good, you knew the life, what it held, promised to him at birth, it was all you knew.

Most mob bosses don’t get drafted into the war though. He was gone, off fighting for his country, you stayed home and waited for him, in that time, you lost your family, killed in a petty crime on the streets of Brooklyn, it was just you….and your brother, though your family had kept who he was hidden.

They wanted a better life for him, one free of so much death and pain, they couldn’t save you, but they tried to save him, in the end it didn’t matter, he was killed in a random hit and run and just like that, you had no family, an orphan.

You never told a soul about him, you don’t know why in all these years you have not, but you always went to his grave on the day he was killed, and for the first time in your life, you are going against what Steve just told you.

You grab your coat and head out to the balcony, you follow the steps down from it and out to the little path behind the house, you manage to slip by the guards and then you take off, nothing is going to stop you from seeing your brother this year, nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because you know you’ll already be in a world of trouble, you stay longer, you sit at his grave, you talk to him softly, missing him. You never missed your parents, it was their fault your brother died, and you would never forgive them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your silent feet carry you back home an hour later, Steven’s car is gone so you know he’s out looking for you, with a soft sigh you retrace your steps and by the time the guards see you back safe and sound, you are back in the huge bedroom, taking off your coat.

Now it’s just a waiting game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You must have fallen asleep because when Steven comes home, he is in fact not happy at all, he harshly shakes you awake and grips your biceps, your sleepy eyes looking at him, “Where were you?”

His voice is deep, he’s indeed angry, “I just went for a walk, I told you I wanted to go for one.”

“And I said no, more than once as I remember and yet you went anyway?”

You whimper, you don’t like him angry with you, “I just needed to get out, I feel stifled in here, I always take walks or go shopping when you work.”

He narrows his eyes at you, “You’re lying to me.”

Your body tenses up, you are a very poor liar, he knows it, you know it and you know he knows you know it too, “I….”

He stands and brings you with him, his hold on you tightening, “Tell me little girl.”

You look at him, you don’t know where it comes from, but you lift your chin and stare back with a frown on your face, “No.”

His eyes widen, you have never ever told him no, truthfully you never had too, while….dark he may be, he’s always been good to you, soft and kind, he has a firm hand, but the most it’s ever been is spankings, but now?

His eyes darken as he shakes you slightly, “You’re telling me no? You refuse to tell me the truth?”

You nod, “Yes.”

Steven looks….well, like he’s unsure what to do before he steels himself, he drags you with him, one hand tight on your bicep as he drags you down to the basement, you’re never allowed down here and now you know why, it reeks of….sweat, blood….you don’t like it.

He spins you around to face him, “People that lie to me come down here, you can guess what happens to them.”

Both his hands grip your upper arms painfully, “I don’t like liars, and I won’t stand for my own wife to be one of them, tell me or you’ll force my hand.”

You gasp, horrified, “You would….kill me?”

At that his face looks pained, “Of course not, never that, but I will have to punish you.”

Your bottom lip trembles, tears roll down your cheeks, his knuckles caresses some of the tears away, but you just….you can’t tell him, “No.” you whisper wetly.

He’s shocked, you’ve gone and shocked him, he shakes his head at you, with no one around to see, his eyes start tearing up, “You would force my hand?”

“Yes.” you look away from him.

He wordlessly then shoves you into a cell of some sort, there’s nothing in it, no bed, no sink, no toilet, no nothing, just bars all around you, you look to him wiping at your tears, you wordlessly sit down and lean back against the wall.

You look away from him, hurt and angry now yourself, he huffs wetly before storming out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in short a fucking dam fool if you didn’t think he would find out where you went, he does of course, once he calms down a tiny bit and goes to the control room. You can’t know he has cameras all over the city by now, and he uses them now to rewind and follow where you went.

He’s baffled when he sees you sit down at a grave, it doesn’t belong to your parents, “BUCKY!”

He needs answers and he needs them now, he hates secrets. His best friend would find those answers for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A guard actually brings you food, and you don’t know where this semi new fire is from inside you, but you throw it back angrily, you’re mostly angry at life for taking your brother from you, and you’re not even getting to grieve him right like you normally do.

You are in a word, pissed.

The shocked guard leaves and you just know he’ll tell Steven.

With a sad sigh you curl up in a ball and lay down, “I miss you little brother.” you whisper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truthfully you’re only down here for the day, Steven can’t bring himself to do it any longer then that, you’re his angel and it doesn’t sit right the longer it goes on, besides, he knows your truth and he wishes to god you had told him, told him a long time ago.

When he drags you out of the cell, it’s wordless, but then you’re silent too, he brings you back to the bedroom and then the bathroom, he starts to undress you from your old timey dress he always likes to see you in, “I know your secret.” he says softly, he’s not really angry anymore just...hurt you never told him.

The anger had been mostly from fear anyway, if someone took you to get at him, he would die, his heart would not be able to take it. You work your jaw unhappy at this news, “Why did you keep it from me for so long, I would have understood ya know.”

You blink up at him as he gets your dress off, you step out of it for him, now only in your bra, panties, stockings and heels, “I liked having something that was just my own, just mine to hold onto, and now I don’t even have that.” you whisper sniffling yet again.

Steven understands but maybe you don’t really know that, “I never got to see my mother before she died, I was off fighting a war I didn’t care about and when I came back she was already buried, but I couldn’t ever really even see her then, visit her like that, it’s seen as weak, I haven't seen her in years and it kills me every year I think of her.”

You….didn’t know any of this, you blink up at him with….fresh eyes, what the title of being what he is does to him, the weight on his shoulders, how he has to look for everyone, he’s only ever been soft with you when it’s behind closed doors, there’s a image attached to him that he can’t or won’t break and you see it more clearly now.

You swallow thickly, both of your lives have been...taken from you in ways and it’s this thought that makes you cup his face in your hands, “I’m so sorry, I remember her, she was the best woman I ever knew.”

Steven leans into your hands like a flower seeking the sun, his eyes flutter closed for a second before opening again, his hands now on your waist, you swallow tears back, “And my brother was a gentle soul, kind to a fault, he just wanted to help people and he died so randomly…..it’s not fair.” you finish wetly.

He pulls you to him then, finally holding you like he’s wanted too all day, you cling to him, your only comfort in this house, in this damn life, “I’m sorry I acted so rash.” he whispers into your hair.

“I’m sorry I never told you.” you whisper back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hold each other for a while until finally he helps you fully undress and then you help him do the same. Stepping into the shower and holding him some more is just what you both need. He’s a big man, he towers over you really, but you have always loved how he will curl around you when he hugs you, your protector, but you think maybe he could use one too, and not Bucky who bodily protects him, but someone who will emotionally protect him.

You kiss his chest, right over his beating heart, “I love you.” you whisper into his skin, tipping your head up to look at him.

His eyes skim over your face, arms holding you tighter, “I love you too sweetheart.”

You lick your lips and lean up for a kiss, one he doesn’t deny you in the slightest.


End file.
